Le fils de la lune
by shiniyaoi27
Summary: alors que les problèmes s'accumule , le clan d'alpha a peine battu voila que de nouveau loup arrive mais c'est le début du changement . d'autant plus que le nemeton se réveille . stiles vas devoir s'éveiller et derek vas être obliger de choisir entre sa colère et sa meute ... mais rien n'est écrit a l'avance . NE SUIT PAS LES SAISONS
1. Chapter 1

Prologue : la fin d'une époque

Encore une fois, Stiles se trouvait sur son ordinateur a une heure tardive … enfin tardive il était 5 heure du matin dans 2h il devrait se préparer pour aller en cours, mais en attendant il en était à son cinquième cacher d'aderall en moins de 3heure, tout ça pour aider son poilu de meilleur ami. Tout ça parce que Derek lui avait sorti une histoire de compagnon et que Scott se demander pourquoi les peu de choses que Derek lui avait dit ne correspondait pas à ce qu'il se passait entre Alisson et lui. Alors Stiles avait fait le tour de tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver sur le sujet et étonnement sa lui semblait familier, comme si quelque chose en lui voulait se souvenir. Mais intrigué il avait dérivé sur les mythes liées au loup en général et sa faisait une heure qu'il lisait l'origine des espèces lycanthropes ou formes associées.

Stiles avait les yeux rivés sur son écran de portable, mai la figue accumulées lui firent fermer inconsciemment ses paupières et avant que sa tête ne se fracasse sur son clavier une main forte mais empreinte de douceur la retint et souleva le corps frêle de l'hyperactif pour le déposer dans son lit, il semblait Fragile et trop pale. Derek , puisque c'était lui , avisa le pot d'aderall pratiquement vide et senti une sourde colère monter en lui et son loup se rebeller contre lui-même mais aussi contre la meute qui laissait l'hyperactif a son sort en lui en demandant toujours plus , alors il se détourna de la vision de l'être innocent dans le lit pour le tourner vers son cahier de note , ou il savait que l'adolescent écrivait ce qu'il savait sur les loup et lors qu'il lut les dernières pages , une larme coula , une unique larme qui s'échappa de ses paupières et s'écrasa sur la dernières ligne , avant de disparaitre dans un courant d'air …

_« …durant des siècles les hommes massacrèrent la nature et toute la magie contenue sur terre, alors une nuit de pleine lune l'astre lunaire décida de faire un cadeau à ces fils, les loup gardien de la terre. Durant cette nuit un arbre magique pris vie au cœur d'un foret profonde, autour duquel se réunirent tous les clans de loup et sous l'œil d'humain désignais les loups prirent forme humaine, ainsi naquit les premiers metamorphes, loup a la conscience humaine mais leur partie animal en symbiose avec leur part humaine. Ils promirent de protéger le nemeton et les druides de protéger les met amorphes. Mais nombre de loup devinrent violent et en conflit avec les deux parts d'eux même, les premiers clans de chasseur virent alors le jour pour traquer ces loups sauvages et criminel, mais les loups garou sont dures a traquer car violent et nomades c'est alors qu'eu la période de grande extermination, les loups en symbiose avec leur part humaine se vire détruire et massacrer._

_Dans cette période noire les loup garou près à protéger les metamorphes se réunirent autour du nemeton, mais la lune furieuse jeta un sort et les loups devinrent des loups garou telle que nous les connaissons, dépendant de la lune et de son cycle._

_Des siècles plus tard tous les metamorphes ont disparu et les loups sont en voie d'extinction, heureusement le clan des hale trouvèrent une enfant qu'ils recueillirent et protégèrent pour protéger leur race. Personne ne sait qui elle est mais il est dit que seule son fils pourra sauver son espèce au prix de sa vie. Mais si son compagnon venait à le trahir la ligner des loups disparaitrais a jamais …_

_Note de moi : les loups ont pratiquement tous disparu, il faut trouver cette enfant qui doit être le compagnon de Derek Peter ou cora … j'espère seulement qu'il n'est pas trop tard _

_Ps : ne jamais faire lire sa a Derek Sour Wolf hale au risque de mourir « _

L'histoire est déjà en marche, les révélations ne sont plus de mises, chacun vas devoir supporter son héritage et protéger sa famille.

… … … … à suivre … … … …

**Ce n'est que le prologue je me suis déjà mis à la tâche pour écrire la suite, sa fait des mois que cette idée me trotte dans la tête et donc je vous mets le prologue avec la suite qui devrait arriver rapidement. Désole pour les fautes je n'ai pas de beta pour cette histoire et je suis complétement nul pour l'ortho, a très vite en espérant que ce prologue vous aura plu.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre I : ouvre les yeux **_

_Tout était différent, stiles ne savait pas si il rêvait mais tout lui semblait tellement réelle, mais en même temps diffèrent. Il reconnaissait la foret dans laquelle il évoluait mais il la voyait comme à travers un filtre, les couleurs était différentes teinte de gris mais tout semblait plus précis, la moindre fibre de chaque brin d'herbe, chaque murmure dans les herbes, il sentait chaque particule de terre entre chaque fouler de ces pattes … pates ? Mais oui en y réfléchissant, ces oreilles entendait le moindre bruissement, son nez sentait chaque fragrance de l'air et il courait rapidement vers un endroit qui l'appeler, son instinct lui dictant le chemin à travers les arbres. _

_C'est la 1__ER__ fois qu'il se sentait en fasse avec lui-même, son hyperactivité rassasie par sa course folle, son esprit libre de s'échapper et la tout prenait un sens, il était fait pour être se loup … non plus que sa il était se loup. Et alors qu'il reconnaissait enfin le foret dans laquelle il courait une ombre le suivait , semblant le suivre, mais rien de malveillant n'émaner de cette présence, elle était au contraire rassurante et suivit par d'autre plus en retrait formant une meute derrière lui et alors qu'il ralentissait et qu'il allez apercevoir enfin ce qui l'appeler dans cette foret au beau milieu de la nuit_ il s'éveilla en sursaut.

Alors que stiles était en plein rêve un courant magique frôla John, qui était dans le salon, devant une émission totalement stupide mais qui lui permettait d'oublier combien sa vie était morose et que la distance que stiles avait mise entre eux deux le faisait souffrir. Comme pour le rassurer une douce odeur s'éleva dans l'air, et une brise fraiche vint caresser son visage, il fallut plusieurs minute pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et là un sourire vint fendre son visage, son garçon, le fils tant aimer s'éveiller pour découvrir un monde qui s'ouvrait a lui, en espérant qu'il soit aussi heureux que celui que vécu sa femme et si pour cela il devait botter quelque cul poilu, ça ne le déranger pas le moins du monde. Sortant de ces pensant il alla préparer deux café dans la cuisine en prévision de la venue de son fils dans quelque instant.

Et en effet après une bourrasque de magie plus intense que les autres , stiles se leva sans prendre la peine de remettre un tee shirt ou même de mettre ces chausson , il descendit les marche pour aller dans la cuisine et c'est là qu'il découvrit son père souriant , comme il ne l'avait plus vue depuis des années

_Comment te sens-tu stiles_ ? s'enquit le shérif.

_Papa ? MAIS … qu'es ce que tu fais la ? qu'es ce qui se passe ? pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu me cache quelque chose ? pas que tu puisse me cacher quelque chose par ce que tu sais que je garde une radio … oubli sa bien sûr que je n'espionne pas la police , mais bon il faut bien se tenir informer , je m'inquiète imagine il t'arrive quelque chose , il faut bien que je vienne te sauver , pacque après tout je suis un très bon Batman , c'est Erica qui me la dit , mais je pense que Derek ferait un meilleur Batman pacque après tout il est toujours si sombre mais aussi très … j_

John voyait son fils s'enfoncer dans son monologue, il arqua un sourcil en se disant qu'il avait du augmenter sa dose de médicament a un point non tolérable pour l'organisme et pour empêcher la surchauffe de son fils il décida de l'interrompre

_Stiles, fils, je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, et tu devrais penser à respirer_, stiles soupira, bien sûr que son père n'allait pas oublier mais sans doute qu'il ne lui en parlerait que demain matin, _Stiles avant que tu t'égare encore dans tes pensées chaotique je pense que nous devrions parler de quelque chose de primordial_

C'est-à-dire ? s'étonna stiles

_Eh bien je serais toi, j'irais d'abord me regarder de plus près dans une glace avant d'entamer cette longue discussion qui nous attend._

Stiles perplexe, se demandait si finalement ce n'est pas son père qui avait perdu la tête, se dirigea à reculons tout en regardant son père, vers le guéridon sur lequel reposer le grand miroir hériter de sa mère et là il posa c'est yeux sur son reflet, et là c'est comme si le monde se dérobait sous ces pieds. en face de lui ne se tenait pas le jeune adolescent hyperactif dégingandé , mais a la place se tenait un hybride entre l'homme et le loup , dans ces cheveux , châtain luisant deux oreilles était coller contre son crâne et recouvert d'une couverture de poil soyeux blanc en descendant son visage avait désormais perdu toute trace de rondeur enfantine , deux yeux perçant le fixer un peut effrayer , les pupille fendu et ces yeux marron avait laisser place à une couleur se rapprochant du cuivre en fusion consteller d'éclat d'argent , en ouvrant la bouche des petit crocs pointu avait pris place à la place de ces canines , en regardant son corps dans l'ensemble ces muscles était dessiner tout en finesse , mais il paraissait du même coup trop maigre et son bas de pyjamas tenait à peine sur ces hanches étroite . Mais étonnamment ce reflets n'effraya pas stiles au contraire, alors qu'il se rendait compte que sa l'amuser ces oreilles se dressèrent fièrement au sommet de son crâne.

PENDANT QUE STILES s'amuser de ressentir un courant électrique parcourir sa peau lui hérissant les poils le long de l'échine, son père pouvait voir sur son dos se dessiner, du cote gauche un tatouage entourée de runes, c'est le soupir à peine perceptible qui reporta l'attention de stiles sur son père.

_Papa ? qu'es qui m'arrive ? et comment je vais faire ? imagine la tête de Scott et tout le monde vas penser que je me suis fait attaquer par un loup garou … _

Stiles était en train de paniquer et John mis fin au supplice de son fils en faisant glisser la tasse fumante en face de lui pour dire implicitement a stiles de s'assoir :

_-stiles je dois te dire qui tu es ! _

Le lendemain midi,

John et stiles avait parlé le reste de la nuit et le shérif avait décidé de leur laisser un répit et donc aucun des deux ne se présenta aujourd'hui, le shérif laissa la main à son adjoint pour aujourd'hui et avait pris la peine de téléphoner au lycée pour prévenir de l'absence de stiles.

A 12H stiles rouvrit ces nouveau yeux et se laissa le temps d'appréhender son environnement grâce à ces nouveau sens , ils entendait le bruit des quelque voiture dans la rue et le battement rassurant du cœur de son père dans la salle de bain , la musique de l'eau de la douche ainsi que du vent dans les branche et quand ils senti son environnement une odeur rassurante l'accueillis ils sentait l'odeur des livres de sa bibliothèque plus tous ceux en fouillis sur son bureau , la fraicheur qui se dégager encore des affaires de sa mère, ce qui amena un sourire mélancolique sur le coin de ces lèvres , le café qui coulait en bas et une odeur musqué et de foret … une odeur de musc et de foret ? Mais qu'es ce que c'était que ça ? Et c'était une odeur qui avait bercé toute son enfance, et cette fragrance était présente partout autour de lui comme si elle voulait l'enfermer dans un cocon et alors que la senteur si caractéristique atteignait plus fort ces narines il se précipita à la fenêtre et la personne

_Stiles tu viens déjeuner_ ? lui proposa son père alors qu'il l'observait pencher par sa fenêtre, _et range moi cette tête de louveteau ahuris_ se moqua son père en partant en riant en évitant l'oreiller que stiles lui envoya

_J'arrive, _hurla alors l'hyperactif.

Il récupéra son portable avant de descendre et put voir qu'il avait 5 MESSAGE AU moins on ne l'oublier pas, se dit 'il de faisons ironique et le contenue des messages lui donna raison

**De tas de poil, Peter**

Bon le mioche j'espère que tu ne comptes pas baver sur mon livre encore des siecle alors ramené ton cul avec mon livre

Peter était donc toujours autant aimable, vivement qu'il se trouve une distraction

**De loupiot, Isaac**

STILES je ne sais pas où tu es mais tu avais promis qu'on se parlerait aujourd'hui et tu n'es pas là, qu'es qu'il t'arrive ? Tu es malade ? Non pacque tu ne réponds toujours pas

Olala sont petit loup était tellement mignon, encore quelque mois et il serait exactement comme lui, stiles se sentait proche, de ce gamin paumer, il avait envie de le protéger … enfin quand il ne voulait pas le frapper quand il faisait des conneries digne d'un môme de 5 ans

**De faux frère, Scott **

Stiles je ne sais pas où tu es mais j'espère que tu as trouvé et que tu peux m'aider rappel moi dès que possible

D'accord, le frère de son cœur ne voyait rien si ce n'est le décolleté de sa petite amie, stiles était déçus que son ami ne prenne pas en compte tout ce qu'il faisait il se sentait comme trahis

**De beauté fatal, Lydia **

Stilinski je te préviens tu as intérêt de ramener ta personne à la bibliothèque, j'ai besoin de ton cerveau qui est moins handicape que celui de ton ami complètement débile pour m'aider dans la recherche du fluide qui perturbe ces monsieur loup. Et tu as intérêts de te dépêcher je n'est pas que ça à faire que de t'attendre

Décidément sa Lydia était toujours aussi douce et délicate

**De sourwol je suis le meilleur hale **

Réunion 

Ce soir 

Maison

Et si absent tu es mort Stilinski

Derek était toujours aussi agreable décidément, stiles ne s'avait pas si il devait en rire ou en pleurais, alors il décida de répondre a Isaac et laissa sont portable dans sa chambre avant de rejoindre son père

Ce soir risquer d'être une soirée difficile pour la meute de beacon Hill et surtout pour stiles mais l'heure était au rapprochement entre les derniers membres des Stilinski.

A des kilomètres dans une maison semi réparer, un alpha en colère se défouler sur le terrain des hale sous l'œil amuser de Peter qui s'entait que cette soirée allez changer la donne … mais il espérait quand même ne pas se tromper et espérait que son neveu soit moins buter au risque de tout faire foirer …

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°A SUIVRE °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**ME VOILA TRES INSPIRER ET PROMIS AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE LES CHOSES VONT ENORMEMENT CHANGER POUR TOUT LE MONDE ? SE CHAPITRE ETAIT UNE MISE EN PLACE DE L4HISTOIRE ET DE L'NTRIGUE. encore désoler pour les fautes, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise et que j'ai des petite reviews pour connaitre votre avis merci et a très vite pour le prochain chapitre. **


End file.
